


Bruised

by WolfaMoon



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Bruises, Clothing, EverShur - Freeform, F/M, Hurt Everett Ross, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Liaison - Freeform, Love Confessions, Protective Nakia, Training, Unrequited Love, protective shuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Protective of the ones we love.





	Bruised

Bruised  
By Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Protective of the ones we love.  
Disclaimer: NO

Nakia walked down the hallways of the palace. Coming back from America to give a report. Also to talk with the Wakandan Liaison about certain paperwork she would need to address to add certain programs to be allowed. Rounding the corner she gets to his door.  
Knock, knock.  
“In a minute.” She hears him through the door. Waiting a minute she tries again. There is no answer this time. Running her hand over the door opener it opens in recognizing her. Entering she takes in the modest room. There is a table with computer tablets, paper, and books. A grunt comes from the bedroom. Approaching slowly, there is a hiss of pain vocalized. Moving into the room she is shocked by what she sees.  
Sitting on the bed is Everett Ross, trying to get an ace bandage around his black, purple and blue colored chest.  
“Oh my, what happened?” Nakia enters the room. Everett looks up at her startled. Pausing in his administration.  
“A little fight practice.”  
“With whom?”  
“Okoye and Tamyka.”  
“Those two,” the general of the Dora and one of her latest rising fighters. “Is she trying to kill you?”  
“There are days that I do wonder.” He returns to trying to get the band around him. Nakia takes the edge to wrap around him. Her skin color matching some of the bruises.  
“Why not go to Shuri, she could heal this in no time.”  
“She’s busy.” Relenting as Nakia moves the bandage around the front. He rips a piece of tape and hands it to her as she comes to the end of wrapping it. “Thank you.”  
“No one knows,” she gathers. The man gets up slowly. “Is it pride?” He stops as he lifts a shirt up. Watching him she sees his eyes go distant.  
“I’ve never had a problem like this before. I can deal with it.” Nakia appraises him.  
“You are not alone here.” He looks at her. Moving his arm along side hers. They both look down at the contrast. He smiles before moving back to get his shirt.  
“What happened here!?!” Shuri comes barging into his room, moving directly to Everett. Her hands going to the wrap. Moving to undo.  
“Don’t we just finished wrapping them.” Everett tells her. Shuri then acknowledges Nakia in the room. “What are you doing here?”  
“I needed a word with our liaison.”  
“Let me get my shirt on and I’ll help you.”  
“No you will not.” Shuri moves taking the shirt from Everett. “We are taking you to my lab to fix this.”  
“It’s fine. They’ll just get bruised again tomorrow when I have practice.”  
“Why do you need to practice?” Nakia asks him.  
“Respect.” Trying to retrieve his shirt from Shuri’s hands.  
“No, no. They have armor. I’m going to make you a shirt you can wear under this and protect you.”  
“I don’t.”  
“NO, EVERETT ROSE! You will listen to me.” Ross gathers himself together before the princess’s fury. “You are one of us now. Understand.” Everett looks to Nakia but she just motions her head to Shuri.  
“Yes, I understand.”  
“Good, my lab 10 minutes.” Shuri storms out.  
“Shuri! My shirt!” The princess is out of the room. Nakia laughs.  
“She likes you.”  
“What?” Ross moves gingerly to grab another shirt from his closet. Some are American button down and some are native Wakandan cloths.   
“Shuri, she likes you.”  
“We’re friends.”  
“Yes, but she is particularly protective of the ones she loves.” Ross chuckles as he takes out another button down. Grunting painfully as he tries to get his arms in. Nakia moves taking the shirt to help him.  
“What is going on here?” The two turn to see Queen Romanda in the doorway of Ross’ bedroom.  
“I’m helping him with his shirt.”  
“I see,” stepping into the room. She moves into Everett’s personal space. Moving the half on shirt away from him to see his bruised ribs. Taking in the dark bruising on the pale skin. “You need more sun.” Smiling up at Wakanda’s liaison. “My daughter is upset that you did not tell her.”  
“I didn’t want to bother her.”  
“Yet now she is worried. Concerned that you don’t trust her. “  
“I do.” She holds up her hand to stop him from continuing.   
“She does too, but this,” the queen shakes her head. “My daughter is protective.” Nakia smiles coming over to stand next to the queen. Both looking hard at Everett. Everett shakes his head.  
“I’ll go apologize to her.”  
“Good.” The queen states. Then there is thumping from the other room.  
“Ross, the King is here for you.” Ross looks up at the ceiling as Okoye announces T’Challa into his abode.  
“Rains but it pours.” Everett tries to put on the shirt that Nakia holds but stops him from wearing. “I need…”  
“Okoye needs to see.”  
“Ross,” Okoye calls again. 

***

T’Challa moves into the room. Having been in Ross’ room before he knows the tables are always full of things. Then his eyes go wide.  
“Mama?”   
“Do not look so surprised my son.” Smirking as she approaches her son from Ross’ bedroom. Nakia comes out next with Everett’s shirt in her hand.  
“That’s not fair.” Ross calls from his bedroom.  
“Then get out here.” Nakia calls into him.  
“Nakia?” T’Challa questions her being here. Being in Ross’ bedroom.  
“T’Challa,” stopping to stand beside the queen.   
“What is going on here?”  
“Women keep stealing my shirts.” Everett comes out into his sitting area. Okoye gasps at seeing Ross’ colored torso.  
“What happened to you?” T’Challa growls out. Taking a few steps toward the man. The man that had helped save his country. A man who is helping them with other worldly things.   
“It was me.” Okoye states. Everett moves to Nakia holding his hand out for his shirt.  
“You did this,” T’Challa turns to his general.  
“You stated he should have some training. Tamyka and I have been doing so. But you never voiced this.” Turning to look at the bruised man who just shrugged.   
“It’s okay.” Nakia holds the shirt out for him to get in. Shaking his head he gingerly puts his arms in the sleeves. Gasping slightly as he get the shirt on properly.  
“I am sorry my king, we had no clue.” Okoye voices apologetically.  
“I do not believe I am the one you owe an apology too.” T’Challa watches as Nakia does up a few of the buttons. Everett trying to move out of her reaches. Yet Nakia is persistent.  
“Shuri is just going to have you take this off.” She informs him.  
“I am not going to parade around the palace in an open shirt.” He does have morals.  
“Why not?” the queen looks at him. “He does.” Pointing to her son.  
“I’m not the king, nor have his physique.” The queen laughs. T’Challa can only smile at his mother.   
Firstly his mother was weary of the colonizer. Then she saw how Shuri and Nakia interacted with him, so trusting. Then her son who had welcomed the outsider so easily. Learning that the man was more than a government suit. He cares for what he is placed in charge off. Even placing his own life on the line. Talking with him and them both learning more of the others world. Witnessing his respect for Wakanda and it’s rulers.  
“No, but you are not unpleasant.”  
“MAMA!” Romoada can only chuckle at her son’s outburst. It was always fun to play with him. Then to see Everett, blush. Did no woman ever complement this man?   
Nakia komoyo beads start beeping. She ignores it but looks to Ross. They both know who is calling her.  
“Agent Ross,” Okoye comes over to him. “I am sorry that I have caused you injury.”  
“It’s okay.”  
“It is not,” Nakia reassures him. Turning to Okoye. “Next time he will have a training shirt on.”  
“We thought you had one since Shuri is so protective of you.” Okoye tells him but his beads go off. He twists his hand to shut it off.  
“Yeah, no. But I believe she has a few for me now. So are we on for tomorrow?”  
“Yes,” the room is quiet at her words. They know the man has to heal. Even if Shuri gets him healed with her science there would still be some tenderness. “But it will not be sparring. Maybe some, flying?”  
“I’d like that.” Okoye stepped back. Her apology was taken but he brushed it off, as it was not her fault but his. But this offer of flying to a pilot. Yes that would make up for the damage she has wrought. “Ow,” his beads shock him. Twisting his wrist Shuri appears for him.  
“Answer your calls.” Shuri practically yells at him. “Get down here.”  
“I will once I deal with,” turning so she can see all who are in his room.  
“Ah, well, excuse yourself and get down here.” She vanishes. Everett looks at all of them.  
“Go, don’t keep her waiting.” Nakia tells him.  
“But you needed help…”  
“Everett.”  
“Yes?”  
“Go.” Everett looks at all of them. Ramoana opens the door for him.   
“Go.” Looks to the queen to the king.  
“GO.”   
“Okay,” Everett leaves the room. The royals all look from one another. Sometimes love needed a good push in the right direction.

******  
The End


End file.
